The present invention relates to wall calendars and other types of flat reference and stationery products in which leaves or sheets of paper are loosely bound. The invention is more specifically directed to an hangable calendar in combination with a tubular hanger that can be attached to a ferromagnetic vertical surface, to wit, by a magnetic strip to a refrigerator door or steel cabinet.
Wall calendars and similar reference planners and charts are usually attached to a wall by means of a permanent fastener, e.g., a nail or picture hanger, or with an adhesive such as two-sided tape. At the end of any month the calendar has to be changed to the next month. In the case of a wire-bound calendar this can be done by removing the calendar from the wall and flipping the leaves or sheets until the proper month is in front. When there is a need to look ahead to a future month for planning purposes, then it may also be necessary to flip to that sheet.
Many modern offices and homes have cabinets, appliances, or partitions made of steel, so that items can be attached to them magnetically. A typical example is a refrigerator, which provides a vertical surface for mounting items for display. Accordingly, it would be useful if a calendar were provided with suitable means for attaching magnetically to a vertical ferromagnetic surface, such as a refrigerator or cabinet. However, no suitable hangers for calendars have been available.